


Dust Off Those Memories

by scifigeek10



Category: The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12982323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigeek10/pseuds/scifigeek10
Summary: Barry Allen and Lisa Snart were best friends in Jr. High until Lisa's Grandfather won custody and moved Lisa and her older brother Len to Coast City. Years later the three run into each other again. Barry and Lisa slip right back into their childhood friendship. Too bad for Barry their friendship is not the only thing that goes right back to the way things were...Barry's crush on his friend's big brother is back and stronger than ever.





	1. Old Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RazzleyD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleyD/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a gift for RazzleyD for the ColdFlash Winter Gift Exchange.
> 
> I hope you enjoy. Don't know if this really meets the prompts. I tried combining two of the ideas.
> 
> This is a no power verse. Barry was raised by Joe but instead of his father being set up both of his parents were killed when he was young by an unknown assailant (doesn't really figure into the story much).
> 
> Lisa and Len's ages are fudged a bit for fic purposes - Lisa and Barry are twenty-four and Len is only four years older instead of a decade+. Their backstory is canon compliant up to a point. Just before Lisa's freshman year of high school and Len's senior year their grandfather got custody, and they all moved away to Coast City.

Barry Allen sped into Central City School for the Gifted, CCSG, shuffling through his bag as he also tried juggling his coffee. He couldn’t believe how late he was running, and it was his first day at his new job as CCSG’s new Chemistry teacher. Luckily, this was still just a workday; the students wouldn’t arrive until tomorrow. He sped through the doors looking through his bag for his new teacher’s handbook, not paying attention to what was on the other side. The next thing Barry knew and he’d plowed into someone else knocking them to the ground.

  
Barry felt his face go red and was already mumbling out an apology to the stranger, “I’m sorry…I wasn’t…”his apology began to trail off when Barry glanced up at the other person and got his first real look at the stranger’s face. It took him a moment to place the unlucky bystander but when he did he couldn’t seem to find his voice.

The man on the ground glared up at Barry for a moment before gracefully getting back to his feet. “Look kid, you’re here a day early. Go home and come back tomorrow.” The guy stood their looking at Barry expectantly as if he assumed the “student” would flee in terror when he realized who he’d just ran into.

With that Barry seemed to find his voice, “Oh no, I’m not a student. I’m the new chemistry teacher. I’m starting today. I was hired on last minute. My friend, Cicso, he teaches engineering and robotics here. He and I were actually college roommates. He got me an interview, which lead to me getting hired. My foster sister took me out last night to celebrate, hence the rushing this morning. I over slept. And I just didn’t want to be late on my first day. And apparently that lead to me running into you. I am so sorry, for that by the way, the running into you. It was an accident. I was looking in my bag instead of where I was going…”

With that the other man interrupted Barry’s ramblings, “That is possibly the most I’ve ever learned about another person in a minute and a half without even learning their name. Apology accepted for the run-in. Just look out where you’re going next time. I’m Leo…”

“Oh no,” Barry interrupted with a wave of his hand, “I know who you are.”

Barry began to blush when the other man just raised his eyebrow questioningly. “Leonard Snart, right?” Barry asked as he brought up one hand to rub the back of his neck self-consciously.

Leonard stared at Barry for a moment as if he was trying to decipher a puzzle. Barry watched the other as he thought through how they could possibly know one another. As Barry waited for Leonard to realize who he was he shifted from one foot to the other nervously. Slowly Barry began to become horrified with himself, Leonard had no clue who he was and that stung a little bit. Barry must never have made an impression on the other man.

Barry had given up on Leonard figuring it out on his own and began introducing himself, “I’m Barry…”

At the same time Leonard’s face went a little slack, almost imperceptibly so, “You’re Barry,” they finished the second part in perfect sync, “Allen.”

Barry smiled at that and looked away a little shyly, “Yeah. I, ah, I can’t believe that you remember me.”

Leonard laughed a little at that, “Are you kidding me? You and Lisa were practically inseparable in Jr. High. You were behind some of her more dubious escapades.”

Barry startled at that, “Behind? Most of those escapades were Lisa’s ideas.”

“You’re trying to tell me that it was Lisa’s idea to put baking soda in all of the ketchup bottles in the cafeteria?” Leonard asked with a tilt to his head.

“Well in the spirit that it was April Fool’s Day and she was moving soon. She said she wanted to ‘go out with a bang,’” Barry tried with a wince.

Leonard let out a soft chuckle, “It was quiet a bang alright. So you’re our new Chemistry teacher?”

Barry had begun staring at Leonard a little intently and almost missed the question getting lost in his own rapid fire thoughts, “What…oh yes. Like I said my friend Cisco got me an interview and I was hired last week, practically at the last minute.” Something Leonard said caught up with Barry, “Wait a minute, what do you mean “our” new teacher? Don’t tell me you work here, Leonard?”

Leonard gave a small wince hearing his full name, “It’s Mr. Snart to the students and Len to my colleagues. I teach Art and coach the hockey team.”

“Really?! That must be so exciting. I was told that after I got used to the routine around here that they might need an assistant coach for the track team. Do you like your coaching duties here?”

Len couldn’t help but smile at Barry’s enthusiasm. He seemed to remember that the most about the kid from when he spent time with his little sister back in the day. He also remember that Barry tended to have trouble focusing in some situations and thought he’d tried to save the kid from himself a little bit. “While I would love to catch up with you right now Barry we both have a meeting we need to get to.” Len noticed the panic starting to build on Barry’s face and tried to cut the panic attack off at the pass. “How about I show you where to go and we can meet up for lunch later on to catch up on old times?”

Barry’s face heated up once more it seemed to happen a lot. “Oh, that’d be great…wait you mean we aren’t going to the same meeting?” Barry began to walk slightly behind Len as they made their way through the school’s labyrinth like corridors.

“Afraid not, in a school this size each department has its own meeting, but they should all take a break for lunch at noon. I’ll meet you back at the front doors and we can go grab lunch and see about catching up?”

“Yeah, that’d be great!”

Len stopped in front of a door and gestured for Barry to go in, “This is where I leave you. Good luck with the other science nerds. See you in a few hours.” He turned and walked away before Barry could reply. Science nerds? Barry remembered clearly that it was Len he used to “geek out” with after a particularly good prank as they both went over the science and mechanics of how it worked and what ever made them go wrong.

Barry walked into his meeting with a minute to spare.

“Dude, for a minute there you had me worried,” Barry’s friend Cisco greeted him as he moved his bag off the spare chair he had saved for Barry.

“I had myself worried,” Barry laughed, “but I made it here with only one accident.”

Cisco gave him a questioning look and Barry shrugged mouthing the word “later” since the head of the department, Harrison “Harry” Wells, had just walked in.

The meeting got underway immediately and Barry didn’t have time to think or stress about lunch with Len.

******

Unlike the Science department the Art, Music, and Dance department was a little more lax in their meeting, giving Len an additional fifteen minutes before it truly began. He walked into the room glancing around quickly before spotting his sister at the far end of the table. He walked toward and took a seat lounging in a way only he could.

“Why Lenny, you’re right on time, which in your book is five minutes late. Whatever could have kept you?” Lisa looked at him inquisitively, puzzled by the slight smile on his face a bit too real to be his patented smirk. “Don’t tell me you had trouble pulling yourself out of bed?”

“No, nothing quiet that fun, Sis. I ran into an old boyfriend of yours, or rather he ran into me.”

Lisa stared at her brother giving his patented deciphering look, “You wouldn’t look so pleased if you’d run into any of my old boyfriends. You hate all of them. In fact, you’re the one that scared most of them away. Tell me the truth.”

“Seriously, I ran into your old Jr. High squeeze, Barry Allen.”

Lisa gave a dazzling smile, “Barry…where did you run into him?”

“Like I said, he ran into me. Here at the front doors. He’s the new Chemistry teacher.”

“He’s working here? That’s fantastic. I haven’t seen him since we moved with Gramps to Coast City the summer before my freshman year of High School. I can’t believe he’s the new Chemistry teacher. I thought for sure he’d be some big tech guy by now." She looked to be lost in thought for a moment her smile becoming softer, "I can’t wait to see him.”

“I’m having lunch with him after we break for the afternoon. You’re free to join. After all he is your ex.”

“My…what? Did you think Barry and I dated?” Lisa asked with a laugh.

“You didn’t?”

“Oh god, no! He was a sweety and one of the best friends I ever had, but sadly his heart always belonged to someone else,” she then gave him a knowing look.

Len shot her a quizzical look back, but before he could respond the head of their department, Sara Lance, made her entrance. It was time to get down to business.

******

Barry hadn’t been able to worry about the lunch with all the materials they went over during his meeting, but now he was starting to panic a little bit. He was about to have lunch with Leonard Snart. The guy he obsessed over all during Jr. High. Barry wiped his hands on his pants nervously as Cisco walked with him back to the front doors. This place really was easy to get lost in.

“Dude, what’s gotten into you?” Cisco asked with a touch of concern.

“What, oh nothing, just a little nervous about lunch. I haven’t seen Len in so long just thinking about how weird this might end up being.”

“Len? Wait, Leonard Snart? The old friend you’re ditching me for is Captain Cold, the hockey coach?”

“Len’s Captain Cold? He’s the one you’ve told me all those awful stories about?”

“Yeah man, he’s the worst.”

“That doesn’t sound like the Len I remember. The way he treated Lisa and I doesn’t really mesh with the stories of the hockey coach with “ice” in his veins you’ve complained about the past year.”

Cisco started putting pieces together from past conversations he and his old college roommate had, had over the years.

“Wait, is Lisa Snart your old childhood friend? She’s almost as terrifying as her brother but in a strangely attractive way.” He said the second half almost to himself. As Barry was nodding yes, “Wait but that would mean the older brother you had a crush on…Dude! You used to crush on Captain Cold? But he’s literally as cold blooded as a snake.”

Barry started to try to shush Cisco, “Could you have said that any louder?”

Cisco gave an overly dramatic shudder, “I just can’t picture a version of him that could get you all tritterpatted.”

“He was just a really good guy, the one I remember. He was older and mysterious but didn’t think he was too good to hang with Lisa and me. And he was someone I could just geek out with,” Barry stated with a small shrug. Cisco gave him a disbelieving look before his eyes widened comically and he started coughing loudly cutting Barry off from whatever he was about to say.

“Hey Lisa, Captain I had no idea you two knew my boy, Barry, here,” Cisco stated as the other two walked towards them.  
Len rolled his eyes at the Captain moniker about to make a retort when his sister cut him off.

“Of course I know this cutie, Cutie. Barry and I go way back. How do you two know each other?” Lisa asked. Cisco blushed a little at the nickname.

“I believe they were college roommates,” Len interjected.

Barry and Cisco looked at each other disbelievingly.

Barry gasped, “How did you…”

At the same time, Cisco exclaimed, “Witchcraft…”

Len huffed fondly, “You told me when you were apologizing for knocking me over.”

“Oh…oh, yeah.” And then Barry did a double take, “Lisa! Is that you? What are you doing here?” He walked over to her to give her his automatic, enthusiastic patented Barry Allen hug. Lisa stiffened for a moment before sinking into his arms and hugging him back.

“I’m a teacher here as well. I teach a variety of dance classes and ice skating.”

“This school really is something I would have never guessed skating was a class here. They have their own rink?” Barry asked in amazement.

Lisa shrugged, “It is a school for the gifted and that goes beyond just mental gifts.”

“That’s fantastic!” Barry exclaimed. “Cisco has told me a lot about the school, but I still have a bit to learn. I’m so glad I’ve got the opportunity to teach here.”

“Speaking of a lot to learn, we’ll have to be back in less then an hour to finish out the day. Maybe we should head to lunch,” Len cut in. “Lisa, you joining in?”

“I wish I could but I’ve already got plans. You and Barry go have fun,” Lisa turned her attention to Barry, “but you and I will get dinner sometime this week. Non-negotiable.”

“Oh absolutely,” Barry exclaimed, “Cisco, you want to come?”

“I’m good man.” Cisco leaned closer to Barry so the others couldn’t hear as he whispered, “No way do I want to spend any more time than necessary with Cold. But you have fun.”

Barry and Len turned away from the others with a wave.

“My car or yours?” Len asked.

“Oh, ah, it’d have to be yours. I don’t have a car. I actually just moved back to Central and just haven’t had time to get one yet.”

Len nodded along as they made their way outside. “Well since you’re just returning to the area, how about I chose the place for lunch?”  
                                                                                              *****  
They chatted about things they’ve been up to since Lisa and Len had moved out of Central when they were kids as they headed to the restaurant. Barry was so caught up in the conversation that he didn’t really pay attention to where they were heading until they were pulling in. Barry gave a small laugh when he realized they were at the Motor Car.

This was the greasy spoon he, Lisa, and Iris always went to after school. He remembered Len would sometimes come in with his High School friends as well and would occasionally hang out with his younger sister and her friends even though his friends usually gave him shit about it. But Len didn’t care. Lisa came first. That was one of the things that Barry had always liked about him.

“Man, it’s been a long time since I’ve had a shake from here.”

“Figured. This was one of my first stops when I got back to the city.”

Conversation came to a stand still as they were seated and the waitress took their order.

“So tell me about CCSG?” Barry asked.

Len told him the essentials about the school, but that wasn’t really what Barry wanted to know about.

“Yeah, I can learn all that from the school’s brochures. What about the students?”

Len stopped for a second and really thought about it, “The students they’re varied but the best part of the job.” He started telling stories of some of the students he had the past few years giving Barry tips on some of the ones he could have – which ones would be great to have in class and the ones that could give him the most trouble. The anecdotes that accompanied each story showed Barry how much Len cared about his job and his students. Barry knew right then he was going to be in trouble because his crush was back with a vengeance.

As they made their way back to the school they made plans to meet up later in the week. Len used to watch Star Trek with Barry and Lisa and they made plans to meet up and watch the Abrams Verse films. They’d both already seen them but the commentary was sure to be fun. Barry felt a nervous flutter in his stomach just thinking about the movie night that was in his future.

                                                                                 *****

Lisa was waiting, practically at the edge of her seat, to find out how the lunch went. She loved her brother but knew he could be a little dense. She was still in a little shock that Barry was going to be working here. Barry had been one of the best friends she had ever had, and had always regretted not trying harder to keep in touch when she first moved out of Central. She had been young and just wanted to forget all the bad and with that end up pushing out a little bit of the good. Now she had the chance to rectify that old regret, and to see if Barry still harbored that giant and not so secret crush on her brother. She kind of hoped he did. As long as Barry hadn’t changed too much he would be the perfect guy for her brother. She remembered how well they used to get along but new that in high school a four year age difference was monumental – now it was almost nothing. Len walked into the room and Lisa could barely hold her question back until he was setting down.

“So, how was lunch?”

“It was fine,” Len said succinctly.

Lisa tried a different tactic, “How is Barry?”

“He seemed good.”

Lisa tried hard not to growl in frustration, “Has he changed much?”

“Not really. He seems the same as that sweet kid you used to hang out with. He still blushes constantly. Thought most kids out grew that.”

Lisa smiled, "Well that's Barry for you. He always was a little different, but it's a good different."

"That he is," Len smiled to himself. Before focusing on Sara Lance as she started the next phase of the meeting. "We're planning a movie night for later this week. You're invited. it'll be just like old times." Lisa stared at her brother's smile a little in awe. It was hard to get a smile on his face but she'd do everything she could to keep it there. She started planning phase one of a new plan. She just needed to meet up with Barry to see his side of things. Movie night was looking like a fantastic idea.


	2. Movie Marathon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU Lisa and Len's grandfather didn't die and got custody of the two. They aren't as guarded as they are in canon. Also Lisa and Barry are the same age and Len is only about four years older.

Len was excited for his evening plans with Lisa and Barry. Although, he usually enjoyed the excitement of a new semester it had gotten in the way of their planned movie night. Here it was a month later and they were finally going to be able to have it.  The first week, which had snowballed into a crazy month, back after the summer break was always a little exhausting, getting back into the swing of things usually was. However, not with Barry. It felt like no time had really past since he and Lisa used to spend time with him. He eased his way back into their twosome with no effort at all. He just fit, almost like he had been a missing piece adding a new dynamic they hadn't had in too long. They'd spent their lunches together, with the addition of Cisco, who Len decided he'd keep an eye on. The way Lisa flirted with Cisco was slowly becoming different from her usual behavior her smiles becoming a little more genuine it was nice for an older brother to see.  But it was a change Len wasn't sure that he was ready for just yet.

As Len got ready he found himself humming the Star Trek theme. That wasn't something that he did - hum randomly or at all. He shook his head and finished getting ready. Everyone was coming over to his place so he had plenty of time, but he wanted do some last minute checks in the living room and kitchen. 

Len made his way to the living room examining every inch to see if anything was out of place. He straightened the couch before sitting on it momentarily, hastily standing back up and began pacing around heading toward the kitchen, maybe he should start making some popcorn or check to see what other snacks were on hand for the big event. 

Len heard his front door creak open and he quickly made his way back toward the living room. Knowing only one person had a key to get in the place, Lisa. 

"You're early." 

"Well, hello to you too, big brother," she practically sang as she looked at him expectantly as she juggled a couple of bags. 

Len came forward to take one and ended with both as she practically shoved them into his arms, "What's all this?"

"Snacks, of course," Lisa replied as she swept past him on her way to the kitchen. 

"I do have food here."

"I know, but Cisco has a sweet tooth and I know you rarely keep sweets on hand." 

Len raised an eyebrow at that, "And why should Cisco's preferences concern me?"

Lisa just gave him a devious smile as she got out bowls to fill with gummy worms, milk duds, and other assorted candies.

Len gave a sigh as he felt himself tense up, there went his relaxing evening, "Why did you invite Francisco Ramon to our movie night."

"I didn't. Barry did," if she had been ten years younger Len knew she would be sticking her tongue out at him right now. She did however throw him a triumphant smirk. "Apparently, he's as big a nerd as you and Barry and loves all things Star Trek, even the new films." Lisa put up her hands to cut Len off when it looked like he would protest and breezed back past him, "You are a huge nerd and you know it. Those marathons when we were kids were all about you and Barry arguing about which episodes were best and the hidden messages behind the show. I just tolerated it. You're a nerd, accept it, Captain Cold."  

"Is that name ever going to go away? The students have started calling me that," he grumbled.

Lisa turned disbelieving eyes on her brother, "To your face?"

"Only Hugo has that big of death wish. The rest just whisper it behind my back. Shouldn't it be Coach Cold? Captain doesn't make any sense."

"That's Hugo for you. From what you've said about him he is a precocious fella. I'm a little jealous he hasn't opted to take any of my classes. How about we just call you, Cold?" Lisa laughed softly, "Don't get all bent out of shape about Cisco joining in the fun. This way instead of being a third wheel I'll have a date of my own." 

"What do you mean a date of your own?" Len could feel his face heating up slightly at the implication that Barry and he were linked together romantically.

"Oh, come on, brother dear."

Len just gave her an unimpressed look.

"The tension, romantic and otherwise, between you and Barry is practically electric every time you get together. Its been quiet entertaining to watch," her smile widened, "even the students have taken noticed. There's currently several betting pools on the two of you and whether you're already together or when you're going to get together. You've become an even hotter topic of school yard gossip after that incident last friday."

"That's ridiculous. He's just a kid. That "incident" you're referring to was just another one of Barry's clumsy spells."

"From how I heard it you two were found in the janitor's closet together with Barry on top of you."

*****

**The Previous Friday**

Len was sorting through some of the art supplies in the department's supply closet when the door was suddenly cracked open. He heard slightly muffled voices in the hall "...this door here?" and another voice replying, "take what you need".  With that the door was opened fully and Len was greeted to the sight of his favorite scientist, Barry Allen. 

Barry had his back to Len as he entered as if he was sill talking to someone else nodding his head to answer a question Len wasn't hearing. Len kept still waiting for Barry to notice him as he started to turn around slightly. Len had been trying not to startle the younger man and clearly failed when Barry stumbled back yelping a little kicking the door stop out into the hallway in the process.  Len noticed it skidding across the floor and barely got out the words, "Don't let the..." when the door slammed closed the rest of the words came out a little weak "door shut."

Barry's face heated up as he looked up at Len as he leaned on the now closed door, "Huh, what?" Barry seemed to have a difficult time processing what was going on. "Len, what are you doing here?" he asked as he glanced back at the door, "Why can't the door shut?"

"To answer your first question, I'm here getting some supplies for my next class. To answer your second, the door has an old lock that likes to get stuck. You can't open the door from the inside."

Barry's eyes went wide at that, "Oh crap." He quickly checked his watch, "My prep period ends in ten minutes and then I have my next class." He began looking around the closet nervously. 

"What a coincidence. It's my prep period too. There is no use panicking," Len stated as he noticed Barry's agitated state, "Someone will come along when they notice we aren't in our classes." Len tilted his head in concern as he watched Barry begin to pace the small space looking around. As he watched he began to recall that Barry had never been a fan of closed in spaces. He decided he would need to do something before Barry could truly work his way into a panic. "What brings you to the Art Department supply closet?"

 Barry's head swiveled back towards Len, "What...oh, yeah, ah, I needed some paint for an experiment I wanted to do with my students. Ms. Lance told me I could use whatever I needed." He started to rub his neck the way Len was beginning to realize signaled that Barry was uncomfortable in the situation. 

Len thought it would be a good idea to keep him talking, "Oh really, what kind of experiment?"

Barry's breathing began to breath a little more deeply, "The paint is going to mix with a few chemicals and bubble a little bit. With paper and a few other items basically it makes a swirl of color that the students can capture on paper letting them 'paint.'"

Len smile a little impressed it was certainly a different approach to chemistry than he remembered from his old science classes, "That sounds interesting." 

Barry started to get into the conversation, "It really is. Its amazing all the different things you can do with chemicals. Most people hear that word and they think of danger. I thought starting the year off with a couple of experiments like this one would help to show my students a new perspective on science. That it can be used for a variety of things." 

Of course Barry would think of something like that he saw things so differently from other people. It was one of the things Len liked most about the kid. Even though his childhood held horrors just like Len's own Barry was so different.  He had a unique ability to see and bring light back into life that Len just gravitated towards. "That sounds amazing. I'm sure the kids are going to love it." 

That seemed to be the wrong thing to say. As Barry's eyes widened once again, "My students, I need to get out here. It, it wouldn't look good if I miss a class this early in my career here." Barry started pacing again looking around a bit in panic. 

"Like I said the only thing we can do is wait for someone to come by and let us out. How about we get the supplies you need?" That seemed to do the trick and distracted Barry enough for them to spend a minute or two grabbing the materials they would need and putting it into Barry's bag. 

The minutes began to tick by and Len had no idea what to say. He glanced away from Barry for a moment searching for something new when he decided to bring up the as of yet un-held movie night, "Hey, when are we going to..." Len quickly trailed off and panic overtook him as he saw Barry scaling the shelves. For a moment he lost his cool, "What the HELL are you doing!"

Barry didn't look down as he replied, "I think I can get into the ventilation system and into the hallway I just have to reach the ceiling." He kept climbing up and Len could feel his heart leap into his throat as he watched Barry climb ever higher. 

"You need to get back down here before you hurt yourself, Barry."

"I need to get back to my students. And you know I've never been a fan of small spaces I just can't stay in here Len. Besides I'm almost there just a little bit further," Barry should have known better than to jinx himself in that way his foot slipped as he reached for the ceiling and he began to fall backwards unable to stabilize himself by grabbing the shelving in front of him.

Len raced forward to try and catch Barry. He did barely and struggled not to drop him, but Barry was all limbs and they both ended up tumbling to the floor. Len's breathing slowed down but his heart rate began to speed up as he starred into Barry's eyes. Barry looked down at him owlishly but it looked as if his panic had subsided a bit, which was all Len had wanted. Len would do anything to make sure that Barry was safe and in good spirits. He felt right in Len's arms. At that thought Len jolted a little bit and started to straighten up. What was he thinking? Barry was Lisa's age and meant for someone else. Someone who was just as light as Barry was. 

"I realized I didn't tell you about the lock that sticks and thought you might need a little help," Sara Lance was suddenly standing over the two of them and Barry quickly scrambled off of Len and away grabbing his bag before he made his way down the hallway. Sara raised an eyebrow at her colleague, "Should I have knocked first?" A few students in the hallway witnessed the whole ordeal and could be seen snickering. 

*****

"That's one hell of a clumsy spell our boy has. And Barry's twenty-four to your twenty-eight. He's all grown up, not that he ever really had a childhood, he's like us just a bit lighter. While he has retained many of his adorable qualities he has grown up since we were all last in Central together. His age shouldn't be what's holding you two back."

"Regardless of age, do you really think Barry would want anything to do with me, romantically speaking? I've got too much baggage for all that."

"Oh please, that excuse is getting old, Lenny. Besides Barry's practically been in love with you since he was 13. He had a crush on you back then and I'm 100% sure that its returned since he ran into you at the start of the semester."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh please, Lenny. Barry only ever turns that delectable shade of scarlet when you're around because you get, as he once put it many moons ago, his motor running. His clumsy spells also increase tenfold when you're around because he's so focused on you that he just doesn't pay attention to what he's doing. You didn't notice?"

"When we were kids I thought he just occasionally get nervous because you two were dating and I'm your older brother. But you're telling me that Barry likes me? As more than a friend?" 

"Exactly!"

Before they could continue their conversation their was a knock at the door. 

****

Barry and Cisco made their way into Len's building and to the elevator. 

"Cool it, Cisco."

"Really Barry? Temperature puns, not funny. I just don't know why you invited me along. Am I a buffer? Meant to distract you from the "love of your life' in there?"

"I'm not in love with him and you're not my buffer. How many times do I have to tell you I'm over my school boy crush. I just thought you'd have a good time. Besides Lisa will be here," Barry got a sly smile on her face, "Don't  _you_ have a crush on her? This will give you an opportunity to spend a little more time with her."

"One, you forget I've know you since freshman year of college - your poker face is nonexistent. Like the song say's jut admit you're in love. Two, Lisa is the main reason I'm here. You and the Trek are a very closely tied second place. Three, Lisa and I went out last night. I don't need an excuse to spend time with her," Cisco smiled a little goofily at that, "and we're going out again next week."

"Dude, why didn't you tell me?"

"It was all really last minute, I was going to before the movie but someone was late again."

"Well, what happened? How'd you two end up on a date?"

"I ran into her at the Saturday's farmer's market yesterday morning. We got to talking and the next thing I know I'm giving her a kiss at her doorstep a little before midnight."

Barry gave Cisco a disbelieving look, "Man, that's great. You two will be fantastic together."

Cisco looked away a little bashfully, "We've only had one date."

"But you've been crushing on her for over a year. If I would have known she was the Lisa you'd been talking about for so long I would have tried to get you two together sooner. A year is far too long to like someone and not go for it."

Cisco burst out laughing at that, not unkindly, "Yeah Mr. Piny McPinerson is telling me what's too long to go with out asking a person out? Need I remind you of the number of girls and boys you've like without ever getting that far? 

"Well maybe I'm speaking from experience?"

"I know you are buddy, but you're doing it again. Not going after the person you want. You really should just go for it. Ask Cold out on a real date instead of the friend dates you've been going on."

 "I just, I don't want to ruin our friendship. I've missed Len and Lisa. If I mess this up I could lose them both."

"Not messing things up is your go to excuse, Bear. You'll never win the prize if you don't take a chance." 

"I know. If you can make a go of it with Lisa I can ask Len out...for real this time. No chickening out."

Cisco patted Barry on the back as they left the elevator, "There you go the worse that could happen is he says no and its a little awkward. You guys have too much history for things to just be thrown away." 

With that they knocked on the door and Len answered immediately.  Barry seemed to forget how to speak as he searched for something to say that wasn't _Do you want to date me?_ , "...I, ah, I..." he held up his bag of twizzlers, "Twizzlers?" 

"Who's ready to Trek out? Let's get this party started!" Cisco practically shouted distracting from Barry's babbling. 

****

Lisa and Cisco naturally gravitated toward one another on the couch leaving Barry and Len on their own on the opposite side. Those two were whispering and giggling quietly to one another through each film. It would have been annoying if they both didn't look so adorably happy. Sometime during the Wrath of Khan remake Barry must have nodded off 

Len glanced down at Barry, who was currently snoozing on his shoulder, and thought over everything Lisa had said exactly what he'd been trying to avoid through each movie. But it felt nice to have Barry feel comfortable enough to slip into sleep next to him. It'd been nice having Barry slip back into his life period. Len glanced over at Lisa and Cisco who were giggling softly to one another as the whispered together. Maybe it was time to take a chance on something, especially if what Lisa said was true. He shifted slightly as he took a deep breath at the idea.  He must have shifted a bit too much or Barry hadn't been in that deep of a sleep yet because his eye lashes fluttered opened. He smiled up into Len's face and Len loved it imagining a different scenario where he got to watch Barry wake up so serenely. Suddenly Barry sat up straight, almost as if he'd been electrocuted, his face once again flushing as he brought his hand up to check for spit and sputter out an apology. Now that Len was aware he was kicking himself for not noticing Barry's feelings sooner. Len was pretty sure of the answer before he ever asked the question. 

"Barry, do you want to get dinner with me tomorrow evening?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned to include the date night in this chapter but ran out of time with all the craziness of the past semester. This could be considered a completed fic, but I do plan to include a third chapter of Len and Barry's date night. 
> 
> I do apologize. I just ran out of time before the deadline. I have the final part all planned out and will post before christmas now that I have a bit of extra time with the semester coming to an end.

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly the semester snuck up on me so this isn't nearly as good as I hoped it would be. I tried combining two of the prompts and don't know how well that went. Hope you enjoy and Happy Holidays.


End file.
